


Alone

by goodwifefan



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwifefan/pseuds/goodwifefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for SweetJamieLee's LJ ficathon in 2011. It is, admittedly, not the best poetry ever written. It is, however, my first (and probably last) attempt at poetry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SweetJamieLee's LJ ficathon in 2011. It is, admittedly, not the best poetry ever written. It is, however, my first (and probably last) attempt at poetry.

Unwilling to need, reluctant to bend  
Kalinda lived years without one single friend.  
But Alicia dissolved her resolve not to care  
And, for a time, the two were able to share  
In the joyful camaraderie of being a pair.

They found, through each other, those things that were hidden,  
But, for Kalinda, this led to something forbidden.  
For she realized she thought of Alicia too much  
And had a growing desire to linger, to touch,  
To listen, all snuggled up, close in beside her  
To the voice Alicia found had been locked deep inside her.

It was never an option - Kalinda knew well,  
So she choked back this hope, never to tell.  
Adding this secret to the old pile  
Dreading, but knowing, it would just be a while  
Before the horrid truth about Peter came out  
And cast both her actions and friendship in doubt,  
And Alicia, heart-broken, would cry and then shout.

Kalinda would weep for herself on that day  
And wish there was something that she could say  
To reverse all the damage and pain they both felt.  
But, finally, deciding to play the hand she was dealt.  
Kalinda would make a big note in her brain  
Saying, “Never, ever, need someone again.”  
“Go forward, and live your life as before.”  
“Don't care about anyone else anymore.”

Alone in her workplace. Alone in her head.  
Alone in her anguish. Alone in her bed.  
Alone with the memories. Alone with her dread.  
“A loner”, her new plan, until she was dead.


End file.
